icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issue 8
This Week's Riddle A man is painting his house when a bear walks by. All sides of his house face south. What color is the bear? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Featured Blog Misadventures in Wikia Hell by - This blog, written by Alica123, is the beginning of a blog series. It will consist of a story about all the users on this Wiki. Sign-ups end soon, so don’t miss your chance to be part of this! Featured Character Marta Trundel - Marta was Lewbert’s ex-girlfriend from the episode, iFound Lewbert’s Lost Love. It is assumed that she is still on her fruitless search for Lewbert. Featured Episode iRocked the Vote - In this episode, which first aired February 7, 2009, Carly and Sam tell the iCarly viewers to vote for their favorite singer, David Archuleta, on the TV show America Sings. They find out later, after Archuleta won, that they were partially responsible for his victory. Feeling bad for the loser, Wade Collins, they decide to help Wade make a music video for one of his songs. While working with him, they realize that Wade is a huge stubrag, but they deal with it because he needs the money from this music video to help his ill mother. Once the video is done, Wade and his mother, who actually is not ill, come to pick it up. Special Mentions - For solving the riddle - Welcome back! :D - Happy Birthday! :) Carly refuses to give it up, so Wade takes it by force. In the end, the girls get Archuleta to guest star on their web show. However, he cannot sing because he has a sore throat. Featured Ship [[Sparty|'Sparty <3']] - This is the pairing of Spencer Shay and his assistant, Marty. They seemed to have a wonderful time together in iBalls, and both were upset when they had to leave each other. This pairing is widely shipped. iCarly Fanfic Parodies by - ''This fanfiction is exactly what the title implies; a parody of iCarly fanfictions, or more specifically, Seddie and Cibby fanfictions. No matter what you ship, it is sure to make you laugh. Feautured Fanart '''Impossible to Find' by | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | True or False? 1. The iOMG page got 10k comments in only 19 days. 2. iCarly was originally cancelled in 2009, when production of the third season ended, but was renewed for a fourth season, due to the high ratings of iSaved Your Life. 3. iCarly has always won a Kids' Choice Award every year it was nominated. 4. iCarly is the longest running live-action, non-sketch comedy, non-news, show on Nickelodeon. 5. "iLike Jake" was banned from the United States, for a joke about Jake's grandmother missing a foot. 6. In "iThink They Kissed", Spencer's Penny-Tee was censored in the UK airings. 7. The iCarly wiki was created August 10, 2007 by a user named "Nick is Da Bomb". 8. iCarly and Drake & Josh were once airing at the same time. 9. 60 episodes of iCarly aired in the last decade (2000 - 2009) 10. watches new iCarly episodes of a regular basis. |} Summary Carly and Spencer are excited to have their dad come home on his birthday, so they prepare a big party. Unfortunately, Colonel Shay is not able to make it back home. After hearing this news, Carly becomes very upset, so Sam and Freddie decide to cheer her up. During their webcast, Freddie hacks into a secure military website to video chat with Colonel Shay. Even though the picture isn’t clear and his voice isn’t audible, Carly feels much better. However, the iCarly gang gets in trouble with the government because hacking into the military database is prohibited. Federal agents start to follow them until Michelle Obama makes a surprise visit. She explains how important it is for soldiers to connect with their families and saves them from the trouble. She even has a little fun on their web show. Pros I liked how the episode really masks the importance of family. I know many people who have relatives in the military, and I know how even one minute with that person makes them so much happier. I loved the interaction between Carly, Sam, and Freddie. I feel like all the friendship that has been lost in the previous episodes came back in this one. The way Sam and Freddie tried so hard to help Carly was beautiful. The writers must make more episodes with this level of friendship. Cons I didn’t like that the episode felt too predictable. Even before the show started I knew what was going to happen. I also wish that nick had not given away the entire ending. Also the comedy was low, but it was supposed to be a serious episode. Score 7/10 | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | (coming soon) |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Last Week's Winners 3rd place "Nothing says Christmas like a tree that smells like junk... and yard." - 2nd place "Yes, watch my tree. Love my tree. Don't TOUCH my tree! MWAHAHAHA!" - 1st place "DOESNT THIS JUNK-TREE AND MY CREEPY EYE LOOK MAKE YOU WANNA RUN!?" - This Week's Caption Contest |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | Miranda has confirmed in a recent MTV interview that not only is she getting a permanent boyfriend next season (which is in the middle of casting) but also there will be more musical acts next season. iCarly will get some big musical guests to Miranda's satisfaction as she loves it when an iCarly episode has music. |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | A story written by and may have the potential of getting far in the wiki world. Already the post has gotten nearly 40 people to sign up as main characters. A greater outcome than Hihi and Alica could have imagined. Alica said the idea came to her in a dream. She had no idea it would get as much of a response as it did. She states "Hihi and I expected it to be in the popular blogposts maybe every once in a while when theres nothing else interesting, yes, but this was just gigantic" The story will revolve around several people from the wiki. When asked where this story would go, Hihi says "Well, a great story. We already have the whole plot in our minds, but it will variate on the people of this wiki how exactly it will go. This story...It will go as far as our minds can walk. Which is forever." |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | Title says it all. Jennette McCurdy will guest star on a Season 3 episode of Victorious. Although the plot is unknown, pictures suggest she will play a "bad-girl" character similar to Sam. Jennette will also appear on Buckett and Skinner with Code Simpson, not that anyone cares. |}